I won't let you
by ilovecartoonsgirl
Summary: When Raphael gets injured, his brothers have some traumatizing experiences. This story takes place after 'Slash and Destroy.' Rated T to be safe (there is a tiny bit of gory imagery). Reviews wanted!
1. Why?

**I won't let you**

**Slash's POV**

**I don't own TMNT**

Slash finally found him. After weeks of recovering and training, Slash started searching for a certain mutant turtle. He has now found his prey after days of jumping from rooftop to rooftop, taking extra care to stay under the cover of the shadows. He is now waiting in these same shadows behind the turtle and his brothers, preparing for the most opportune moment to strike.

"Anything on the mutagen tracker yet Donnie?" asked Mikey.

"For the thousandth time, no!" said an agitated Donnie.

"Ugh, can we just keep on moving? We're wasting time that could be used to fight some Purple Dragons or Foot!" complained Raph. Why Raph why? Why did you pick your brothers over your best friend?

"Yeah, there's nothing happening here. Let's go," ordered Leo as he headed to where Slash was. Slash gripped his mace tightly. That's it scum, come closer.

"Woo hoo!" cried Mikey as he slapped Raph's shell. "We're outta here!" Raph growled and pulled Mikey into a headlock and gave him a good head noogie.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"You sure? I could do this forever."

"Yes I'm sure! Let me go!"

"I don't know Mikey. You look pretty comfortable," joked Donnie. Leo stopped just a few feet out of Slash's reach and turned around. Slash heard a slight chuckle come out of the eldest turtle's mouth.

"Who wasting time now Raph? Let him go so we can leave."

"Whatever you say fearless leader." Raph then let Mikey go, who immediately rubbed his head, moaning a bit. Leo then turned around and started moving towards Slash again. Just a few more feet…just one more foot…there!

"Hello." Leo's eyes widened as he recognized Slash's figure. He tried to dodge but it was too late. Slash swung his mace, which hit Leo squarely on his side and sent him flying to the wall. Leo didn't get up. Good.

"Leo!" cried his brothers. Slash stepped out of the shadows. The turtles' widened in fear and recognition.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I still have a pressing matter to intend to," said Slash with a sneer. He then ventured towards Leo. Once he was gone…

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Raph. Slash was then attacked by the remaining brothers.

"We won't let you near him!" cried Donnie.

"Yeah, if you want him, you have to fight us!" added Mikey. Slash shrugged.

"Very well." Slash then swung his mace at Donnie, who dodged it. Donnie then aimed for his head while Mikey aimed for his back and Raph for his side. Slash growled and managed to grab Donnie's bo. He then proceeded to swing the bo, with Donnie still hanging on, around in a full circle. The result was that Donnie's head collided with Mikey's, whose body then crashed into Raph's. Donnie and Mikey both got knocked back several feet in one direction and didn't get up. Raph also got knocked back in a different direction but after a few seconds started to slowly get up. He also didn't have his sai. But even better was that he was the closest to Leo. Perfect.

"The last time we met, I thought I had the perfect plan to make you the warrior you are meant to be. Get rid of your brothers, and you wouldn't be held back anymore," Slash said as he moved closer to Leo.

"Well it wasn't perfect. I defeated you! And it is because of my brothers that I am becoming a better warrior!" yelled Raph as he finally got up, looking around of his missing sai.

"You are almost right Raph. It wasn't a perfect plan. But I had the right idea. I just didn't count on the fact that you loved your brothers more than me." Slash had reached Leo by this point and pulled the katanas out of their sheaths.

"You are still being held back Raphael. But not by three brothers. Just one." Slash held the katanas high above his head.

"The one who you hold in the highest regard. The one you are the closest to. Say goodbye to your leader Raph." Slash lunged.

"NOOOOOO!" The Katanas went through mutant turtle flesh. But instead of feeling satisfied, Slash was horrified. Why Raph why?


	2. No

**I won't let you**

**Leo's POV**

**I don't own TMNT**

Leo groaned and rubbed his head. What happened? The last thing he remembered was that he and his brothers were going home when…

"Slash!" Leo opened his eyes and saw Raph's face.

"Raph! Where's Slash! Are the others okay? Are you okay?" Leo asked frantically as he moved to get up.

"Whoa there fearless leader. You might not want to move," said Raph weakly. Leo was confused. Why would he not want to move? What was up with Raph's voice…Leo's eyes bulged with shock as he finally saw the entire scene in front of him. Raph was bending over Leo's body with his hands pressing against the wall that Leo was leaning on. And there were two katanas sticking out of both lower sides of his plastron.

"RAPH!" screamed Leo as he felt a huge chunk of his heart being ripped out.

"It's your own fault Leonardo." Leo looked past Raph. There was Slash, still holding the katanas. With a quick swish, Slash took out the katanas out of Raph's body. Raph immediately fell into Leo's arms.

"You should have kept a better hold on your katanas," said Slash as he tossed the swords near Leo. Leo turned to look at them slowly, afraid at what he might find. When he saw the katanas, his worst fear came true. There were his katanas.

"Well, while I was aiming to kill you, I'm satisfied with killing Raph instead. He did betrayed me after all." And with that, Slash jumped off the rooftop and disappeared into the shadows. A part of Leo wanted to go after him, but he pushed that part down. His brother came first. Leo turned Raph over and tried as best as he could to stop the bleeding with one arm.

"Raph? Do you hear me?" Raph slowly opened his eyes.

"Is Slash gone?"

"Yeah, he ran off."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go get him!"

"And forget about you? What kind of brother do you think I am?"

"A stupid one," Raph chuckled. Leo felt a tiny bit of hope worm its way into his emotionally torn heart. If Raph had the energy to give an insult, then maybe…

"But also a loyal, determined, and fearless brother. One who has what it takes to be a good leader," added Raph. Leo felt the hope rush right out of him. Raph would never…

"If I'm a good leader, then this wouldn't have happened! I would have been the one stabbed with my own weapons, not you!" Leo cried out as tears started to fall out of his eyes.

"That's why I took the blow. I lost you once, and I wasn't going to lose you again," said Raph softly. Leo was stunned for a few minutes. He forgot that his brothers thought he had died on the Kraang ship.

"But now I might lose you," whispered Leo. Raph gave a small smile.

"It's going to be okay Leo." Raph closed his eyes.

"Raph? Raph?!" Leo shook Raph. He didn't respond.

"No. No! No no no! RAPHAEL!"


	3. I won't let you

**I won't let you**

**I do not own TMNT. **

Raph was breathing irregularly. His breaths staggered and were raspy. But at least he was still breathing. Donnie sighed. If only Spike hadn't drank the mutagen and became Slash. If only the giant turtle didn't have a vendetta against them. If only Slash attacked all of them at once, instead of just Leo. If only he and Mikey were better at fighting, then they could have helped Raph protect Leo, instead of being knocked unconscious, just like Leo. Then Raph wouldn't be in the infirmary right now…dying.

Donnie shook his head. No, it's going to be okay. Raph was tough. Raph was stubborn. He was going to pull through. And when he finally woke up, they would all hug him joyously. Then they will chastise him for making them worry. Then Leo will go on some rant on how it was his fault that Raph got injured, and Raph will tell him he is being an idiot.

Donnie smiled slightly and put his hand on Raph's feverish forehead.

"Don't worry Raph. You'll make…"Raph's raspy breaths stopped. His chest stopped rising up and down.

"Raph? Raphael?!"

Donnie hurriedly placed his right ear on the left part of his plastron with one hand grabbing his wrist and the other to his lips. No heartbeat. No pulse. No breath.

"No…" Donnie took a shaky step backward.

"No…this can't be happening…No! No! No!" Donnie buried his head in his hands. He immediately lifted his head up and looked at his hands.

"Of course!" Donnie rushed to Raph and began giving him compressions. After thirty of them, he gave him two breaths. He still was not breathing.

"Come on! Breathe!" Donnie kept on giving him CPR. Still no improvement.

"Come on! Please Raph, Breathe! Come back to us! To me!" Nothing.

"Raphael! Don't you dare! You're my big brother, and there is no way I'm letting you leave our family so easily!" he practically hit his plastron with those last words. There was a raspy gasp. Donnie stopped and listened. There were more raspy gasps. His plastron was rising up and down. Donnie grabbed his wrist. There was a pulse, weak but there. It was only when Donnie felt his pulse did he let himself collapse by his side and breathe several sighs of relief.

As Donnie squeezed Raph's hand, a few teardrops dropped on his hand. Donnie picked himself up and lifted the upper half of Raph's body. He then sat on the end of the cot and held him close.

"Don't worry big bro. I won't let you die again."


	4. I need you

**Mikey's POV**

"_No. No! No no no! RAPHAEL!"_ _Mikey groaned as he woke up to these words._

"_Oh my head," he moaned. _

"_RAPH!" Mikey lifted his head and saw Donnie with a horrified expression. He turned his head in the direction Donnie was facing. What Mike saw made his heart stop._

"_RAPHIE!" He screamed. He immediately ran to where Raph laid, gravely injured, in Leo's arms. Donnie got there before him. When Mikey arrived, Donnie was already checking his pulse._

"_Donnie? Is he…?" Mikey whispered. Donnie let his hand fall from Raph's neck and hung his head. _

"NOOOOO!"

Mikey sat up with a jerk. He stayed that way, gasping for breath and sweating for a minute while he tried to get sense of his surroundings. Mikey looked around. He saw posters on the walls and pizza boxes on the floor. He was in his room, not on the rooftop. Mikey took a deep breath. It was just a dream. It didn't actually happen. Well, the ending didn't anyway. He and Donnie did wake up to find Raph injured in Leo's arms but Donnie found a pulse. They immediately took him to the lair and patch him up as best they could. But Raph was still in danger of…

Mikey shook his head. He was not going to let his mind go down that path. Because it's not going to happen. It can't happen. Mikey sighed and got off his bed. He wasn't going to be able sleep anytime soon. He absentmindedly walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and grabbed a pizza box. Mikey sat down at the table and opened it. It was pepperoni with anchovies. The smell immediately made him feel nauseated. Mikey quickly closed the box. He threw up six times these last three days already, just trying to eat some food. But the only thing Mikey could keep down was water and some saltines.

Mikey sighed and put the pizza back in the fridge. Maybe tomorrow he could eat some real food. He went to the infirmary section in Donnie's lab. Donnie was sitting near him, asleep. Mikey slightly smiled. Donnie hadn't slept since the night before Raph…got hurt. Mikey went and sat in a fetal position on the chair on Raph's other side. Raph still looked pale and feverish. His breaths were still staggering.

"Bro…when are you going to wake up?" he whispered. No answer. Mikey put his head on his knees and quietly sobbed. He had been waiting for three days. He did whatever Donnie told him to do to help Raph. Raph didn't wake up. Mikey stayed with Raph most of the day, telling him of the adventures they had together. Raph still didn't wake up. Mikey even brought pizza up to Raph's nose. But all that did was make Mikey throw up for the fourth time. Mikey brought his head up again.

"Come on Raph, wake up. Please…I need you. I mean, who else can I prank so effectively? Who else is going to chase me around in pure raging fury? Who else is going to be super-duper protective over me?" Mikey pleaded. He then got off the chair and cuddled carefully next to Raph. He closed his eyes.

"Please Raphael…I don't want my nightmare to come true."


	5. Brothers

**Raph's POV**

**I don't own TMNT**

Raph's world was dark and silent. He was pinned down on something soft. His eyelids were heavy, but were getting lighter by the minute. When Raph finally opened them, he closed them halfway due to the harsh lighting. But Raph opened them again and recognize the patch of ceiling above him belonging to the infirmary. He turned his head to the right and saw that Mikey was sleeping next to him; clutching on to his right arm like it was going to disappear any second. Raph turned his head to the left, and saw a sleeping Donnie clutching on to his left arm in a similar fashion.

Raph let his gaze go upward and saw Leo, sleeping on a chair right next to the bed. Raph smiled. His bros were all right. Leo then shifted in his chair and opened his eyes. His eyes met his own knees instead of Raph's eyes.

"This is all my fault…I never should have asked to be leader," Leo mumbled.

"Man Leo, you really are an idiot." Leo's head shot straight up and saw Raph grinning at him.

"I mean seriously, you…"

"RAPHEAL!" cried Leo joyously as he leapt onto Raph's plastron. He then proceeded to hug Raph tightly.

"Geez Leo, can you hug any tighter?" asked Raph in a bit of a wheezy voice.

"What the…" asked a startled Donnie under Leo's legs.

"What's going on?" asked a half-asleep Mikey.

"Uh…how's it going bros?" asked Raph meekly. He was afraid of what was about to happen.

"RAPH!" Both Donnie and Mikey let go of Raph's arms, and hugged Raph's top half of his body along with Leo. Yep. Raph was right to be afraid. Their hugs restricted his breathing. But it only restricted a tiny bit, but Raph knew that even if his breathing was restricted a whole lot more, he wouldn't say anything. He knew his brothers needed this.

"Don't you ever do that again," ordered Leo.

"Don't ever do what again? Save your life?" asked Raph. Leo got off of Raph and kneeled on the edge of the cot. Donnie and Mikey follow suit.

"Yes!"

"But I saved your life dozens of times before and you never complained!"

"That's because you never sacrificed yourself for me before!" yelled Leo. Tears were freely falling down his face now.

"True," Raph admitted. "But I'm okay now! I didn't die!"

"YES YOU DID!" screamed Donnie. Everyone else turned to look at Donnie with shocked expressions.

"What?" asked Raph.

"Yeah, what are you talking about? Raph's clearly alive," pointed out a confused Mikey.

"Yeah, he's alive now. But early last night…you guys weren't in here but…Raph's heart stopped," confessed Donnie. Donnie's brothers' eyes went wide in shock.

"He wasn't breathing either. There wasn't even a pulse," rambled Donnie, with tears falling fast out of his eyes.

"I immediately did CPR, but it wasn't working. I thought…you left us forever bro. But I tried one more time and it worked. You were living again. But we…I…was just too close…to losing you…forever." Donnie put his face in his hands and sobbed. Leo pulled Donnie into a hug.

"Donnie," whispered Raph.

"So it came true after all," whispered Mikey.

"What are you talking about Mikey?" asked Raph.

"My nightmare! It came true!" cried Mikey. He also started crying.

"I had a dream where we were back on the rooftop but instead you being still alive, you were dead! When I woke up, I went to check on you, but you still weren't awake! Do you know how long you slept? Three straight days! I could hardly eat anything without throwing up, and I tried so many ways to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up! I thought…my nightmare was going to become true Raph. And…it turns out it did."

Mikey buried his head in Raph's plastron and sobbed. Raph put an arm around Mikey and hugged. He was shocked by his brother's confessions. He never knew that his brothers cared this much about him. They had taken care of him the last three days, helping his wounds heal. Now it Raph's turn to help his brothers' wounds heal.

"Mikey, I'm sorry I slept for so long. I guess I needed every bit of strength I had in order to make sure I pulled through." Mikey lifted up his head and gave a small smile.

"Donnie, I'm sorry I scared you. But I came back, because there is no way I would give up fighting to stay with you guys. And you helped me to come back. Thank you bro." Donnie stopped sobbing and lifted his head up with a small smile.

"You're welcome bro," said Donnie, wiping away his tears. Raph looked at Leo. Leo was still crying softly. He thought carefully about what he was going to say next, because Leo's wounds were the deepest.

"Leo, I can't promise you that I won't sacrifice myself for you again. I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but I know I would do anything to protect you, Donnie, and Mikey."

"But…" interrupted Leo.

"No buts. It's a brother's job to protect his family. You can't stop me from doing my job now can you?"

"No, I can't" admitted Leo.

"No you can't. Just like I can't stop you from protecting us, or Donnie protecting us, or Mikey protecting us. Brothers protect each other. It's part of our job." Leo sniffled and wiped away his tears.

"I guess you're right."

"You bet I am, 'cause if I hear any more talk of how you should have gotten injured instead of me, I'm going to have to give you a swirly," threatened Raph. Leo laughed.

"Alright Raph."

"The same punishment also goes for those who keep on talking about how I died or how long I slept." Mikey giggled and saluted Raph.

"Aye aye captain." Donnie just grinned and nodded.

"Now someone go get me some pizza. I'm hungry," Raph ordered. Mikey's stomach growled.

"Me too," commented Mikey. His brothers laughed and they all got into another group hug. They were brothers who will do anything for each other. Just like brothers should be.


	6. Relief

**Splinter POV**

**AyvwoTo: Here's another chapter!**

**DragonRidersRulz: Thanks for the idea about making a chapter about Splinter!**

**I don't own TMNT**

Master Splinter woke up and gave a loud sigh. What would today bring? Would it bring great joy and relief? Or would it bring great grief and pain? Even though he didn't want to admit it, today would probably bring about the latter. Master Splinter felt his eyes welled up with tears so he let them fall. Might as well cry in his room, where no one could see him. Especially his sons.

Ever since his three sons brought home their injured brother, he had been strong. He helped Donatello to calm down so that he could effectively help Splinter dress Raphael wounds. He told Leonardo that it wasn't his fault that Raphael got stabbed with his own katanas, but that it was Slash's fault and Raphael's choice to make the sacrifice. He rubbed Michelangelo's shell when he threw up, and made sure he drank and ate something.

After Splinter found out that Donatello had promised Raphael that he wouldn't let him die again, he told him that it was a promise made to be broken. Everyone dies, whether it's from disease, injury, or old age. And no one can stop it, so making that kind of promise just brings heartbreak. When Leonardo told him that he didn't want his katanas anymore, Splinter told him they weren't impure. He told them all weapons are neutral, but it depends on the wielder if they do will do good or bad. When Michelangelo wanted a new way to help Raphael wake up, Master Splinter suggested telling him some treasured memories the two shared.

He didn't make them train. He looked over Raphael so that they could rest. He held them closed when they cried. Not once did he cry in front of them. Not once did he let his despair show on his face. Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo needed a firm, strong rock to hold on too during this horrible storm. Splinter became that rock, even though he also wanted to grieve. Grieve because it was likely that he will lose another child.

Splinter let a few more tears fall at the thought that he might feel the gut-wrenching pain of losing one's child again. He then sighed and wiped them away. He needed to see if Raphael was still with them. Or not. Splinter got up and walked slowly to the infirmary, dreading what he might find. When he was almost there, he stopped. His ears twitched at the sound. Was that…laughter? Could it be...? Splinter ran into the infirmary and felt his heart stop.

Raphael was alive. He was hugging his brothers, and they were all crying tears of joy and laughing. Raphael then looked up and saw him.

"Father!" Splinter felt his heart not only start again, but swelling to the extent that it was about to burst with joy. He felt a giant smile grow on his face as he rushed towards his son.

"Raphael! My son!" Raphael's brothers quickly moved out of the way as Splinter pulled Raphael into a hug. Splinter finally let tears run down his face. He didn't need to be the rock anymore after all. He heard Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo all gasp in shock simultaneously. Even Raphael looked at his father's face when he felt the tears fall on his head.

"Father? Are you alright?" asked Raphael in a concerned tone. Splinter chuckled a bit. He had forgotten that his sons had never once seen him cry.

"Yes my son. I was just so afraid that…we were going to lose you. And I don't know…what I would have done if I lost another child." There was a moment of silence before Raphael spoke again.

"But you didn't Father. I'm going to be okay." Splinter gently pushed Raphael away from him so he could look properly at his son's face. A face that was so full of life.

"Yes you are my son. Yes you are." Splinter pulled his son into another hug. After a moment, he gestured to his other sons to join the hug. They did happily and Splinter sighed with relief. Everything was going to be alright.


	7. Together

**April's POV**

**I don't own TMNT**

April hurried into the lair. She was worried. She had been visiting relatives in New Jersey with her Aunt for the past week. After telling her friends about this, Donnie made her promise to call every day so they would know that she was alright. He was afraid that the Kraang or Karai will find out about April leaving New York City and come after her. April didn't think that would happen but she agreed anyway, just so she could put Donnie's mind at rest. And she did call every day, and Donnie always answered in his cheerful and relived voice. But that was only for the first few days. For the rest of the week when she called, he sounded so distant…and scared. April kept asking him what was wrong but he always said that nothing was wrong. She called the others but they also said nothing, with a distant and scared voice. Raph didn't even answer the phone.

But now, since she was finally here, she will find out. She will make them talk.

"Hello! Guys? Master Splinter? I'm back!" She called. She saw no one and no one answered. April's stomach started twisting even more with worry. Where were they?

"Oh hello April. How was your vacation?" Master Splinter came out of Donnie's lab with a smile. April breathed a sigh of relief.

"It was fine Master Splinter. But what's going on here? For the last few days when I called…"

"You could tell by the way my sons were speaking that something was wrong."

"Yes. Is there?"

"There was. Raphael was gravely injured by Slash." April gasped. That's why Raph didn't answer…

"Oh my gosh. How is he? Is he going to make it?"

"Calm yourself April. Raphael had us scared for a while but he has pulled through the worst of his injury. He is going to be just fine." April breathed a sigh of relief. Then she got a bit agitated.

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"They didn't want to worry on you on your vacation." April opened her mouth to reply but kept it shut. She will speak her mind to them herself later. First, she wanted to see Raph.

"Where is Raph? Can I see him?"

"Yes, he is sleeping in the infirmary. You can come with me, but I must ask you to be especially quiet." April nodded and followed Splinter into the infirmary. When they entered, April gave a soft gasp. Raph was asleep alright but he wasn't alone. All four brothers were snuggled together on that one cot, sleeping with very peaceful faces.

"They haven't all slept together in a long time. I can't bring myself wake them so they all can go to their own beds," admitted Master Splinter softly. April smiled. She will give the turtles a piece of her mind tomorrow, if ever. Seeing them together like that brought peace to her agitated soul. It wasn't every day that you see such great love and affection between brothers.

**And that's it! I am really glad how this turned out! Thanks for all the support and reviews! I hoped you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
